


Через край

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Канада, безусловно, доверял Америке. Не доверял он всему остальному миру, который ну никак не мог держать загребущие руки при себе.





	Через край

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422903) by kay_cricketed. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/475009).

**I**

Он мог точно сказать, когда всё началось. 

Та ночь не была особенной. Ежевечерняя рутина Канады, комфортная и привычная, как пара разношенных ботинок, которые рука не поднимается выбросить, не претерпела никаких изменений за последнюю сотню лет. Канада принял тёплый душ и не стал сушить волосы — ему нравилось, когда мокрые завитки высыхали сами по себе. Он растопил камин, хотя на улице стоял тёплый октябрь — Канаде нравилось смотреть на огонь, кутаясь на диване во влажный халат и грея руки о любимую чашку с чаем. Медведь вскоре устроился у него в ногах и принялся приглаживать брови. В целом, вечер складывался замечательный — пусть не особенный, но полный маленьких радостей. 

Но стук в дверь стал неожиданным сюрпризом. 

«Чёрт». 

Один-единственный человек в мире вообще помнил, где Канада живёт. 

Его брат на пороге представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Он мелко дрожал, обхватив себя руками, упрямо стискивал зубы и выглядел совершенно несчастным. 

— Я могу войти? — спросил Америка, и вот тогда Канада заподозрил неладное. Америка не спрашивал разрешения войти примерно с 1918 года, когда они оба признали, что друг от друга никуда деться не могут… и что, даже учитывая их совместную историю, не очень-то и хотят. 

Поэтому Канада его впустил. А что ему ещё оставалось делать?

**II**

Подозрения Канады подтвердились, когда Америка выпил предложенный чай, не возразив ни единым словом. Канада даже подумал, что Америка, наверное, умирает, и только поэтому не выгнал его взашей, когда луна вскарабкалась повыше в небо и вечер перетёк в глубокую ночь. 

— Ты домой добраться сможешь? — спросил его Канада, потому что Америка за весь вечер сказал от силы слов семь, и то некоторые он произнёс так неразборчиво, что в сумме их выходило где-то три.

Америка вкинул голову.  
— А я могу остаться у тебя?

Канада нахмурился. 

Конечно, он задумался о том, что нужно расстелить диван. Впрочем, когда Канада вернулся из кладовки с парой запасных одеял в руках, его встретила открытая дверь в его собственную спальню и глухой перестук ящиков — Америка обшаривал его комод, чтоб переодеться. Канада вздохнул и аккуратно сложил одеяла на кровать ровной стопкой. 

— Нам двоим места мало будет, — сообщил он, опираясь плечом о косяк. Америка вытащил из ящика пижамные штаны и видавшую виды хоккейную майку.  
— Поместимся. Просто придётся потесниться.   
— Потесниться?  
— Угу, в тесноте да не в обиде, — глухо ответил Америка, стягивая свитер через голову. Канада поджал губы: Америка снова наел бока, и это значило одно из двух: либо его брат перестал за собой следить, либо он бесконтрольно заедал проблемы. 

«Какой же я тюфяк», — подумал Канада и откинул одеяло. 

**III**

В темноте комнаты Канада размышлял, как он должен спать на самом краю матраца, рискуя в любой момент свалиться. Он догадывался, что Америка, который отвернулся к окну, как только они забрались под одеяло, мучается той же проблемой, но, как и всякий упрямый осёл, не желает признавать этого. Канада обдумывал эту мысль, когда Америка, наконец, заговорил:  
— Жизнь колонией не забывается никогда. 

Канада замер, разглядывая освещённую луной спину своего брата. Америка не пошевелился. Он помолчал немного, а потом продолжил тихо, почти шёпотом, словно говорил сам с собой:   
— Это самое паршивое и самое лучшее, что с тобой может произойти. У тебя никакой силы и власти. Ты не можешь защитить своих людей на своей же земле так, как тебе бы этого хотелось. Весь мир тебя не видит. Ты…

Вдох. Выдох.

— Никому нет дела до твоих ошибок. Никто не обвиняет тебя в том, что ты такой… как есть. Кто-то всегда прикрывает твою спину, — Америка умолк снова, прижимаясь к подушке, и, боже, как же Канаде хотелось видеть сейчас его лицо. Хотелось коснуться его, ощутить и разделить ту боль, от которой дрожал его голос. — Но это никогда долго не длится, да? Все державы сами за себя. Я знаю. Мы так выживаем, потому что никто не сделает этого за нас. Мне просто хотелось бы… чтоб не…

Ох.

— Они так долго с этим справлялись, — отчаянно произнёс Америка. — А я всего лишь… и уже не могу, я уже устал…

Они оба всегда жили инстинктами, оба всё ещё были так молоды по сравнению с остальными. Канада всегда доверял своему чутью, что бы оно ему не подсказывало. Сегодня оно велело ему преодолеть полметра пространства между ними, поэтому Канада перекатился на бок и прижался к спине Америки — вписался идеально, будто природа так и задумала — и крепко обнял его за талию, надёжно уложив ладони поверх изношенной майки. Америка не пошевелился, словно окаменел, но и не стал отодвигаться, когда Канада притянул его к себе, насколько близко смог. 

От волос Америки пахло детским шампунем. 

В ту ночь Канада понял, что они теперь никогда не будут прежними, но не стал задумываться об этом. Его падение в пропасть прошло незамеченным, и может, это было предначертано судьбой, но ощущение всё равно оказалось слишком пронзительным. 

**IV**

Они молча ждали в темноте. 

Лежать так рядом с Америкой вплотную было тепло. Канада чувствовал сердцебиение брата, неровное и рваное, словно сердитая птица пыталась вырваться на волю. Он не шевелился и ждал. И совсем, совсем нескоро дыхание Америки чуть сбилось, всё напряжение разом покинуло его и он растаял в руках Канады. 

Им нечего было сказать друг другу. 

Но Канада знал, что никому, ни одной державе на этой планете Америка не доверился, не сказал бы тех самых слов. Ещё никому не доводилось обнимать его таким, и никому теперь, пожалуй, и не удастся уже никогда — потому что Канада особенный, потому что во всём мире только у них есть эта связь между ними. 

Канада понял и принял это. 

Утром Америка осторожно вывернулся из рук Канады, думая, что тот спит, но неуклюже поцеловал его в уголок губ, прежде чем уйти. Это значило, что он тоже всё понял. 

**V**

Шли годы. Они никогда не обсуждали это понимание, не формулировали его и не записывали на бумагу, потому что договоры и ясности оставались для _наций_ , применялись к законам, договорам и политике. Они едва ли даже говорили об этом вслух, не считая, может, горячечного шёпота изредка, когда они занимались любовью и счастье кружило голову, но бережно хранили свою тайну на двоих. И чаще всего им этого было более чем достаточно.

Но иногда — только иногда — Канаде хотелось, чтоб они, наконец, прояснили всё раз и навсегда. Потому что ему здорово надоело слышать, как каждая, каждая демократическая и социалистическая страна, каждая республика, территория и монархия, каждое островное государство говорит об Америке так, будто он ничейный и свободен для всех желающих попытать своё счастье. 

Хотя это было не таким уж и преувеличением, как бы Канаде не хотелось обратного.

И это было страшно несправедливо. Канада знал, что это просто смешно, поэтому он никогда и словом не обмолвился Америке о своих мыслях. В конце концов, не бегал же весь мир за Америкой, как стая капающих слюной волков. Канада прекрасно понимал, что нет ничего странного в том, что державы иногда жаждут побыть в компании себе подобных — выпить вечером, прокутить ночь в городе, украсть поцелуй-другой или провести пару жарких часов в отеле к обоюдному удовольствию. Иногда это даже никому не вредило, и всё оканчивалось задушевной болтовнёй за пивом перед тем, как разъехаться по домам. Такое случалось повсеместно. 

Но Америка, будучи сверхдержавой, много путешествовал, и предложения ему поступали куда чаще, чем Канада мог стерпеть. 

— Было ужасно смешно, — рассказал ему как-то Америка, обнимая подушку после особенно жаркого секса в честь возвращения домой. — Ты бы его лицо видел, когда я вызвал такси. 

Он рассмеялся, и Канада рассмеялся тоже, делая вид, что ему совсем не хочется схватиться за телефон, чтоб позвонить Австралии, с которым у него всегда были в общем-то неплохие отношения, и закатить ему скандал. 

Каждый раз он напоминал себе, что Америка возвращался домой, в его объятия и его постель, и говорил себе, что только это и важно. 

Так ведь?

**VI**

Канаде казалось, что его лицо вот-вот треснет пополам. Он очень тепло относился к Франции, который воспитывал его до Англии, правда, но с каждой минутой Канаде всё больше хотелось скормить Франции его собственную руку, фамильярно лежащую у Америки на плече. 

И ещё ему срочно нужна была помощь. Очень срочно.

— Ты обязан сходить со мной куда-нибудь, — проворковал тем временем Франция, подталкивая Америку к двери. Его рука скользнула ниже по спине, чуть ниже лопаток. Канада точно знал, как это место чувствуется под ладонью — удивительно грациозный изгиб и крепкие, сильные мускулы. Он как раз целовал там этим утром, прежде чем им пришлось собираться на совещание. 

Он напомнил себе, что ревность в партнёрах обычно ценится меньше всего. И вообще он чувствовал себя страшно глупо.

Америка оглянулся через плечо.  
— Вообще я собирался…

Самое время вмешаться, пожалуй.   
— Мы уже договорились поужинать вместе, — произнёс Канада. Вышло у него смущённо и ужасно тихо, но этого хватило: Франция надулся и отпустил свою добычу. 

Америка дружески приобнял Канаду за плечи и широко улыбнулся Франции:  
— Прости. Удачи в другой раз. 

**VII**

За это Канада от души трахнул Америку на заднем сиденье перед тем, как они пошли на ужин. 

— Твою ма-а-ать, — простонал Америка, прижимаясь лбом к дверце машины. Его волосы растрепались на затылке, белая рубашка задралась и прилипла ко вспотевшей спине. С каждым толчком Канады его колени разъезжались всё шире, рискуя вот-вот соскользнуть с сиденья. 

Канада уделил море внимания участку спины чуть ниже лопаток, кусая и оглаживая, разминая пальцами поджарые ягодицы.

«Они могут сколько угодно тебя лапать, но им никогда не выпадет шанс сделать этого так. Так могу только я».

Снаружи на парковку у ресторана вышла хихикающая парочка. Америка в машине кончил с хриплым криком, перепачкав кожаное сиденье. 

— А ещё говорят, что я импульсивный. Ты страшнее, Канада, — пошутил он, едва отдышавшись. Они оба рассмеялись, но Канада был доволен: весь оставшийся вечер Америка теперь проходит с его спермой внутри, и никто об этом не узнает. 

**VIII**

Вскоре это вошло в привычку.

Россия положил руку Америке на плечо. За это Канада оседлал его бёдра прямо в зале совещаний, как только все разошлись, лицом к лицу в скрипучем кресле, чтоб у Америки не осталось выбора, кроме как смотреть на брата и только него.

Китай стал фамильярничать, тыкать Америку в живот и отчитывать его за количество сожранного фастфуда. Америка протестующе пискнул, но Канада всё равно накормил его тем вечером до отвала и утащил в спальню на весь вечер, уделяя особенное внимание даже тем частям тела, которым диета бы совсем не помешала. 

Корея начал распускать руки. Канада не остался в долгу.

Франция решил, что шлёпнуть Америку по заднице будет отличной идеей. Америка радостно запустил его в полёт до дальней стены в конце коридора. Канада улыбнулся на это и тем же вечером укусил Америку за ягодицу и оттрахал пальцами до полубессознательного состояния, пока Америка не запросил пощады. 

Швеция взъерошил Америке волосы за то, что тот попробовал переводить за него в ходе особо жаркого спора. Они обменялись смущёнными улыбками, отчего рядом сидящий Финляндия забавно покраснел пятнами. Канада посмотрел на Финляндию, перевёл взгляд на Америку, и в перерыве он полностью занял рот Америки собой. В тот день Америка не смог улыбаться больше никому.

С Англией, пожалуй, было сложнее всего. Трезвым он держал безупречную дистанцию, но пьяным он терял весь свой джентльменский лоск, забывал о личном пространстве и становился ужасно обидчивым. Когда Америка взялся подвезти его домой после пьянки и вернулся раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный и без галстука, Канада сосчитал до десяти. И до тридцати на всякий случай. А потом, глотая горечь, позаботился о том, чтоб волосы Америки растрепались ещё сильнее. 

И в конце Америка всё-таки кричал его имя. Только его.

**IX**

Ночь, когда всё началось, не была чем-то особенным. Утро, когда всё закончилось, точно так же не выделялось ничем. 

— Какой же я мудак, — сказал своему отражению Канада, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым. — Нормальные отношения строятся на доверии своей половинке, вообще-то. 

На самом деле он не был совсем справедлив, конечно. Он, безусловно, доверял Америке. Не доверял он всему остальному миру, который ну никак не мог держать загребущие руки при себе. Не то чтобы их попытки увенчались успехом хоть раз, но Канаде нравилось, что Америка принадлежит только ему. Ему _хотелось_ , чтоб Америка принадлежал только ему. Если совсем начистоту, он берёг доверие и комфорт Америки ради себя. Он хотел быть уверенным, что ни с кем его не делит. Канада хотел быть единственным, исключительным, особенным для Америки. 

Ему было мало совместной границы, общих гор, рек и озёр. Мало было иметь Америку в своём полном распоряжении каждое Рождество, отслеживая Санту на дорогущем военном оборудовании. Мало было иметь с ним самые крепкие экономические связи. Мало было знать все его тайны и доверять ему все свои — ну, ладно, почти все. 

Канада хотел большего.

— Но если просить слишком много, можно потерять даже то, что уже есть, — сказал он зеркалу и постарался не разрыдаться, хотя ему очень, очень хотелось. — Это ведь… Я же просто дам ему, наконец, то, чего он хочет. Потому что я могу хоть что-то сделать для него, не для себя. 

Так началась эра терпимости Канады. 

**X**

Было непросто. 

Было очень, очень непросто.

Это стало самым сложным, с чем Канаде приходилось иметь дело за всю свою жизнь, и первые две недели оказались почти невыносимы. Их отлаженные, как часы, взаимоотношения дали ощутимый сбой. Канада больше не вмешивался, когда кто-то пытался украсть Америку на импровизированное свидание за ужином или тащил его посидеть в баре. Первое время обиженное лицо Америки видеть было почти больно, но всё стало ещё хуже, когда Америка сдался и перестал отклонять приглашения. 

Но Канада держался. Ради Америки.

Америка ведь всё равно был с Канадой, ночью, в его руках, в его постели. Остальное… не имело значения. 

Однако иногда Канада мог поклясться, что ему не мерещиться и ситуация стала гораздо хуже, чем прежде. Очередь потенциальных приятелей и ухажёров Америки становилась всё длиннее. И, хоть Канада и готов был списать всё на свой дурацкий комплекс, но разве цепкие пальцы России не задерживались на плече Америки слишком долго? Обязательно ли Америке было соглашаться на каждое приглашение Франции? И неужели Америка никак не мог попросить Англию не ерошить его волосы так часто?

А ещё Канаде казалось, что, возвращаясь домой, Америка выжидающе смотрит и ждёт. 

Вскоре они оба стали абсолютно несчастны, и Канада бы дорого заплатил, чтоб хотя бы узнать, отчего всё пошло наперекосяк. 

**XI**

Последней каплей стал Египет.

Они как раз поехали улаживать кое-какие дела в Берлине, и на банкете собралось море новых лиц. Канада едва запоминал всех по именам, Америка справлялся куда хуже, то и дело путая страны и неловко смеясь над собственными ошибками на всё помещение. 

Всё шло гладко, пока в какой-то момент Канада не оглянулся и не обнаружил необъяснимое исчезновение своего брата (и сопутствующих ему шумных дурацких проколов по мелочам). 

Канада всерьёз задумался. Он окинул взглядом немаленькую толпу и направился к выходу из громадного зала. Америку всегда было легко увидеть (и услышать, если на то пошло) в любом столпотворении, но сейчас поиски ни к чему не привели. Канада уже был готов достать мобильник и набрать знакомый номер, когда он заметил приоткрытую дверь гардеробной и движение в полутьме. 

Поэтому он толкнул дверь и, конечно же, обнаружил за ней Америку. 

Ох.

Египет поднял взгляд первым.

— Канада, — негромко произнёс он. У него оказались удивительно тёплые песочного цвета глаза, неуловимо напоминающие о его родных пустынях. Канада не к месту подумал, что они бы вполне могли подружиться, встреться он с Египтом в толпе на банкете, а не в полутёмной гардеробной на сваленных в кучу пиджаках и с его братом под собой.

Америка заёрзал, отпихивая Египет, прищурился, заметил Канаду и стушевался. 

— Это не то, о чём ты подумал.   
— Конечно, — согласился Канада. 

Египет посмотрел на Америку, затем перевёл взгляд на Канаду, неспешно моргнул и слез с Америки. 

— Это правда совсем не то, — подтвердил он с каким-то сдержанным весельем.   
— Ничего. Я понимаю, — наверное, на лице Канады творилось что-то совсем странное, потому что Египет нахмурился, вежливо извинился и загадочно исчез из гардеробной, словно его и не было.

Канада закрыл за ним двери. 

**XII**

Америка приподнялся на локтях, следя за Канадой. Тёмный костюм только подчёркивал яркий голубой его глаз. В отличие от Египта он, кажется, рассмотрел в лице Канады что-то крайне любопытное и расплылся в ухмылке. 

— Тебе повезло, что я точно знаю, насколько ты параноик. Ты бы не стал крутить шашни с политически конфликтной страной вроде Египта, — сказал ему Канада, расстёгивая пуговицы на своей жилетке. Жилетка полетела на пол, и настала очередь рубашки: одна пуговица, две, три, четыре.  
— Ты уверен?   
— Тебе же хуже, если нет.  
— Тебе стоит почаще мне об этом напоминать, — у засранца хватило наглости широко развести колени и откинуть назад голову, подставляя приглушённому свету гардеробной шею. Снаружи приливом пророкотал и затих хохот. За закрытой дверью Канада расстегнул чужую ширинку и опустился на явно не слишком чистый пол между ног Америки. 

Что-то было явно не так, но Канада не мог думать ни о чём, кроме раскрасневшегося Америки, проказливо улыбающегося ему и призывно закусывающего губы, ни о чём, кроме того, что всё это _его_ , только его, и что ему надоело делать вид, будто дела обстоят по-другому. Это не уродливое собственичество, просто он давно уже забрал Америку в своё сердце, и теперь был твёрдо намерен взять остальное. 

— Я не запер замок, — вполголоса сказал он Америке. Америка округлил глаза, и его взгляд метнулся к двери.   
— Молись, чтоб никто не зашёл, — закончил Канада и забрал его член в рот целиком. 

**XIII**

Пол был твёрдым, от одежды пахло смесью средства от моли и мяты, а Америка под ним отчаянно выворачивался, пытаясь вбиться Канаде в горло. Мир Канады сузился до пошлого хлюпанья и тяжёлого дыхания, а в голове остались только мысли о том, как оставить на Америке побольше отметин, которые будут сходить не один день. 

— О чёрт, _о чёрт_ , — выдохнул Америка и вцепился в пиджаки под собой. — Потрясающе… ты… да-да, _так_ , ещё…

Канада поднял голову и грубо растёр свою слюну по его коже. 

— Смазка?  
— В кармане.  
— Заранее подготовился, да? — спросил Канада, роясь в кармане его пиджака. В голосе прорвалась непрошенная горечь, но Америка только рассмеялся, с трудом переводя дыхание.   
— Господи. Ты меня с ума сводишь, когда ревнуешь. Те двадцать евро стоили каждой купюры.

Канада так и замер с пиджаком в руке.

— Что?  
— Я заплатил ему. Египту. Чтоб он меня зажал.

Канада продолжил молча пялится.

— Ну что? – буркнул Америка и толкнулся бёдрами вверх. – Мы тут пятнадцать минут ждали, пока до тебя дошло! Тормоз, — он всмотрелся в лицо Канады и сглотнул. — Это сексуально, ясно? Когда ты начинаешь это своё : «Р-р-р-р, мой герой, никому не отдам», я это обожаю. То есть, понимаешь, я не _твой_ , мы, скорее, друг друга, но всё равно. В общем, это очень круто, но ты вдруг перестал, и я решил, что, может, надо стараться чуть-чуть побольше тебя провоцировать, и…

Канада несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Шестерёнки в его голове медленно провернулись, и картина встала на место. 

— Так ты знал.   
— Я знал.  
— Ты знал, что я чувствую, и ты… Ты это поощрял.

Вместо ответа Америка нетерпеливо выдрал смазку у него из рук и щедро плеснул содержимое тюбика ему в ладонь. 

— Покажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, — потребовал он, и Канаду накрыло тяжёлой, жаркой волной.

И он послушался.

**XIV**

Десять минут спустя Канада задавался единственным вопросом: почему он не выложил всё начистоту раньше.

— М-м! Чёрт, да, _о да_. М-м!..  
— Тише ты, — выдохнул Канада, безжалостно вбивая Америку в пиджаки на полу. Он не стал стягивать брюки, и теперь жёсткая ткань царапала голые бёдра Америки. Канада не мог ясно мыслить, только не сейчас, когда Америка отчаянно цеплялся за него, когда они идеально прилегали друг к другу, как кусочки паззла, плавясь по границе. — Ты же не хочешь, чтоб все услышали? Там же… м-м!.. Целая толпа?  
— Да плевать, — честно ответил Америка. — Забей… да! Ещё, ещё! — он низко застонал и сгрёб полу рубашки Канады в кулак.

— Ты сейчас… ах!.. Будто дешёвое порно озвучиваешь.  
— Люблю тебя, — жарко шепнул ему Америка. — Люблю, люблю, Канада, _Канада_ …

Канада поцеловал его, прижимая своим весом к полу, размывая жаром и влажным дыханием границы между их телами, как между их странами, и понадеялся, что его язык окажется красноречивее ответа на невысказанный вопрос. 

Так и вышло.

 

**Эпилог**

— Э-э… с тобой всё хорошо? — хмурясь, спросил крайне озадаченный Финляндия. Хмурое выражение на его лице выглядело очень трогательно, хотя никто ещё не рискнул сообщить ему об этом. 

Швеция сглотнул, кивнул и пожалел, что сходу придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное у него не вышло.

— Ладно. Тогда, может, дашь мне пройти и взять моё пальто? 

Швеция отчаянно замотал головой.   
Финляндия, к его чести, всегда был безгранично терпелив. 

— И почему же? — он положил ладонь на руку Швеции, надеясь показать, что он готов услышать что угодно, даже если он пока что совсем не понимал, что происходит. И хоть Швеция всегда таял от его тепла, у него хватило здравого смысла помотать головой снова.   
— Оно з'нято.   
— Занято, — эхом отозвался Финляндия. 

Швеция неловко кивнул, перемялся с ноги на ногу и привалился спиной к двери гардеробной, чувствуя, как лицо начинает предательски гореть. Ему давно не доводилось оберегать кого-то, но, по правде, он бы сейчас отдал всё, чтоб уехать наконец домой.


End file.
